epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Town
The Town is a location in . It is the starting area of the game, where the heroes land after Akron absorbed their power. It is directly south of Vegetable Forest. In a fourth-wall-breaking moment, an NPC explains that the Town doesn't have a name because it is the only town in the game. The Town's theme is "Estavius". Map Population The Town's population at the time of the party's arrival includes 30 human NPCs, a cat called Meow Meow, an unnamed dog, two pigs, and a cow. There are also three knights stationed right outside the Town's gate, protecting it from the monsters living in Vegetable Forest. One citizen - the owner of the house next to the graveyard went to explore the Kitten Kingdom Ruins and never returned. Interesting Places Town Square Near the entrance of the Vegetable Forest, this area seems to be a casual meeting place for citizens. The primary feature is the large yellow star-shaped crystal, which can be used to access the Warp Zone. Equip Shop The Iron Bucket weapon shop is the place where players can get some weapons, hats, and armors for the party's use. It is located in the top-left corner of the city, directly west of the town square. The shop's inventory includes: * Dragon Killer - 5000 coins * Soul Eater - 22000 coins * Flameheart - 7000 coins * Seraphim - 12000 coins * Ark Angel - 6000 coins * Chainsaw - 14000 coins * Gas Mask - 3000 coins * Cat Ears - 500 coins * Cow Horns - 4000 coins * Breastplate - 11000 coins Misc Shop The Old Hag item shop is where players can buy and sell all miscellaneous items usable in crafting and spellcasting. It is located in the top-left corner of the city, right next to the Iron Bucket weapon shop. Food Shop The Old Brick Inn serves the purpose of both food shop, where the party can buy and sell their food supplies, and a place where the party can rest and heal their wounds (which can be useful later in game since one step regenerates only 10 HP and 1 MP, player can just use crystals to quickly teleport to town, heal, and teleport back). It is located in the top-right corner of the city. Graveyard and Old House In the bottom-right corner of the city, there is a small graveyard, apparently filled with the bodies of knights and warriors who died while defending the Town from monsters. The most notable feature of this area is an abandoned house, whose owner left to explore the Kitten Kingdom Ruins and never came back. The house is locked initially, but if the player finds the Old Key, they can enter the house and loot the chests inside. Quests Nine out of EBF3's 30 quests come from denizens of the Town. Chests This area contains 10 chests in total: * 3 behind equip and misc shops (one hides Blood Blade) * 1 inside inn's room * 1 on a farm, right next to pigs * 1 on a vegetable field, right next to game's starting position * 4 inside abandoned house (featuring key items: Cat Food, Star Powder, and a Flower, Demon Tail staff is also found there) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3's Areas Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Map